videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Hitters
Heavy Hitters is fighting game published and developed by Ultima Games, the creators of the Dark Legends and Planet Protectors series. It was released on January 25, 2016 to favorable reviews. Story Rapsod Tech, one of the most powerful corporations in the country, is seeing its best financial year in 2016 (present day). However, the CEO, Quentin, realizes that too much money can have an effect on one person, so (due to the popularity of fighting tournaments these days) he announces a fighting tournament, calling out for the best fighters in the world. The prize money consists of $1,000,000 to the victor. However, there are rumors that state that there was a second party that drove Quentin to do this, which may influence how this tournament will go. Summary Gameplay is on a 2.5-d plane with 3-D models and backgrounds. The goal is to emerge from a best-of-three battle victorious. Aside from the MK/Tekken like juggles, MvC-caliber combos, and Street Fighter III's parry, this game also has a mechanic known as "Space Maker", reminiscent of Killer Instinct's C-C-C-Combo Breaker (costing half a bar of your Heavy Meter). There's also a variant of Street Fighter IV's Focus Attack; it even has the same command (MP + MK). Upon release, matches were merely played one-on-one, but a previous patch added the option for two teams of two to be pitted against each other. Game Modes * Arcade Mode- The quintessential single player mode. You select a character, watch a character's intro movie, fight six opponents before meeting a rival (in which a cutscene is played). After the rival fight, you will fight Quentin Rapsod, the boss of arcade mode. After defeating Quentin, your character's ending video is played. However, under certain circumstances, you will fight the driving force that made Quentin announce the tournament in the first place... * Versus Mode- You know how this works. Play against the CPU or get a buddy to play with you. * Tag Versus Mode- A variant of Versus Mode in which 2 teams of 2 fight each other. Works similarly to Tekken Tag. * Online- Head online to look for a good fight, spectate a match, join a lobby, or join a tourney. Must have a broadband internet connection. * Trials- Complete character-specific trials ranging from performing specials, Heavy Hitters, links, cancels, and special combos. * Training- The training grounds. Select your player character and your foe, pick a stage, and practice. You can adjust various settings here, like your opponent's actions, your Heavy Meter being refilled or infinite, your state of health, and how you would like to practice (dummy practice, a mock Player vs CPU battle, or even recording your opponent's actions and learning to defend against them) * Options- Adjust your sound options, game options, controls, or even watch the credits (that option is unlocked when you've cleared Story Mode at least once) Characters The full roster consists of 44 characters, the 32 retail characters (20 default and 12 unlockables) and 12 more available via downloadable content. The majority of the cast are entirely original and designed for this game, while a select few originate from past Ultima projects, be they short stories or past games, and the rest were either created by other fellow Deviants on DeviantArt or guests from established franchises Starter * Mark (a high schooler who just wants to make friends; trains at a shotokan training center in his neighborhood) * Gene (a techno-geek who had his eye replaced with a cybernetic implant after an accident; trains at the same facility Mark does and are regular sparring partners) * Shraple (a man who, years earlier, gained superpowers in a freak accident; though he claims to use them for good intentions, many of the general public are not convinced) * Kulioid (a mass-produced robot by Quentin Rapsod, CEO of Rapsod Tech) * Lizzie (the spoiled daughter of Quentin Rapsod; utilizes pyrokinesis in a variety of ways) * Julio (a disgraced Mexican novella actor; fights in the tournament to land a big role in Hollywood) * Psydelia (a female Shitefian who is trying to find her way back to her home planet, Shitef, along with one who has gone rogue) * Hish (a modern-day ninja dressed in traditional ninja attire; utilizes a sword, kunais, and acrobats) Newell (an overweight tween who calls himself the king of the neighborhood) * Jasmine (a stripper who works at Good Kitty Kitty, the local adult club) * Brock (a professional wrestler; joined the Wrestling Circuit at age 23 and has wrestled for over thirteen years) * Henna (a clown/magician who lost his magic powers a year ago; competes in the tournament to try and get them back) * Berkley (a nightclub bouncer; competes in the tournament to earn money for the failing Good Kitty Kitty) * Morale (a bodybuilder who wears a cowboy hat) * Kruug (a muscular hunter living in the forest after being abandoned by his friends, who did it as a prank; is often mistaken for Bigfoot) * Alexander (a vain hairdresser; learned how to fight after having his wallet stolen by a petty thief) * Justine (a popular MMA fighter; was undefeated before suffering a humilating defeat by a newcomer who roughed her up very badly) * Daniel (an escaped convict; equipped himself with guns, grenades, and a knife after his escape) * John (a psychopathic clown faced murderer with a foot fetish, from I Know What You Did Last Halloween) * Jackie (a white skinned on her feet blue haired teenage girl who calls herself John Ginger's girlfriend; from Shameless Hatred) Unlockable * Hakuta (a trainer at the same Shotokan training center Mark and Gene go to) * Zaska (a man who hosts a podcast where he rambles on about crazy conspiracy theories) * Friend (a rogue Shitefian who crash landed on Earth a year back; from Friend) * Adriel (a rookie female MMA fighter; is best known for brutally beating the previously undefeated Justine into submission) * Crayella (a pale, skinny man who moves like an arthropod; can take away other beings' superpowers as an alternate way to feed) * Jay (a short tempered foot fetishist; contemplates world domination if his anger is at a certain point; from Dark Legends) * Rese (a sixteen year old skater with a spiky hairdo; from Planet Protectors) * Nephira (a woman who belongs to a modern-day Amazon tribe; from A Bloody Fool) * Botto (a circus performer who is best known for his oversized mask; from Planet Protectors) * Blachma (an obese middle aged man with paranoia) * Quentin (founder and CEO of Rapsod Tech; serves as the boss) * Flatch (an alien who was formerly under custody at Area 51 and has since escaped; made a pact with Quentin to lure some of the greatest fighters into a tournament that serves as a diversion to his world domination plans; serves as the bonus boss of Arcade mode that must be fought under certain conditions) DLC * Draco the Dragon (from Brutal Fists) * Kameyo Hinotama (from Epic Blades) * Mia Allyson (from Lord of the Underground) * Aliza Levi (from Death Sport) * Ryuho Lee (from God of the Arena) * Kimura Yamada (from Top Strife) * Ryu (from Street Fighter) * Cassie Cage (from Mortal Kombat) * Kisara (from Yu-Gi-Oh) * Hsien-Ko (from Darkstalkers) * Scarecrow (from Batman) * Savage Dragon (from Savage Dragon) Stages * Shotokan Training Center * High School Grounds * TV Studio * Good Kitty Kitty * Wrestling Ring * Pick-up Basketball Court * Boardwalk * Jail Yard * Deep Forest * Kuloid Factory * Tavern * Amusement Park * Public Park * Haunted Hill * Fisherman's Boat * Boxing Gym * Rapsod Tech Backyard Arena * Rapsod Mansion Foyer * Mysterious Grounds * Holograms (Training Stage) * Meat Locker (DLC) * Ghetto Toronto (DLC) * Suzaku Castle (DLC) * Suicide Forest (DLC) * Arkham Asylum (DLC) Sequel A month after development has concluded for Heavy Hitters (DLC and all), Ultima has announced work on a new fighting game called Hardboiled Stories, which is set in the early 1970s and is technically a prequel to Heavy Hitters (in the same vein Art of Fighting and Fatal Fury represent a shared universe, though not in the way King of Fighters presents it). As development wrapped, a true sequel to Heavy Hitters has begun development. Link to the game idea http://comicreadinggamer.deviantart.com/gallery/57608496/Heavy-Hitters Category:Original Idea Category:Fighting Games